Vector Zero
See also: Vector Zero/Destiny's Reach. Appearance Vector Zero has unkempt black hair, dark green eyes, and a somewhat pale complexion. He stands at roughly six feet and seven inches tall, and often wears black or red clothes, sometimes giving him the appearance of a vampire. He is also fairly muscular. In one instance, a trio of vampire hunters had him mistaken for Xashowd, though Vector was quick to rectify the misunderstanding. As a result, only one of the hunters was died, and another lost an arm. (Such was the price of their ignorance and initial refusal to listen to reason.) History Vector Zero is the Vector Gray from an alternate reality, in which he was an only child, and therefore his sister's fall into Darkness (and later demise) never drove him to madness. In this reality, he also married a Keyblade Master named Aqua, and was content to live in relative obscurity with his wife and child. However, while he was on a job hunting a serial killer the week of Christmas, Vector simply beat the man to a pulp and left him in prison. A few years later, he was released, and massacred Vector's family. To this day, Vector Zero has never since shown another opponent mercy to any degree, the exception being a quick and painless death. Loading... Quotes The following is a list of quotations associated with Vector Zero. Battle Quotes “This is the end!” (Just before using Shatterstroke) “You never stood a chance.” (Victory) “I pity you.” (Victory) “I can’t afford… to lose…..” (Loss) “No!” (just before finishing blow is dealt) “I’m sorry…..”(Loss) Out-of-Battle Quotes “And so it begins.” "You're in my way. Stand aside!" "Now I can finally... rest." (Just before suicide) (More coming later) Fighting style and Abilities :Main article: Vector Zero/Abilities He has a number of non-magic based abilites, similar to Sora's limit abilities in Kingdom Hearts. His main fighting style, however, has three main principles: 1) when stealth is possible, he assassinates the enemy by shooting them in the head. 2) He analyzes the opponent to determine their strengths and weaknesses. 3) If long-distance combat is appropriate, Vector will strike with magic or his pistol -- in the latter case, his plan is mostly "hit-and-run". If close-quarters combat is the game, then he will utilize a flurry of rapid blade strikes. However, he often mixes it up a bit -- he has been known to take down numerous enemies at long range via blade shockwaves, and is more than willing to fire a headshot at point-blank; the number of targets he's eliminated in this manner is incalculable. Vector also knows how to perform various spells, namely Fire, Thunder and Reflect. Personality Vector Zero is in a deep state of depression, and sadly the only purpose he can find in life is killing. He will not, however, assassinate those that help others. Should a supposed "hero" attempt to fight him, though, Vector will show no mercy -- for it was mercy that killed his daughter. Relationships Family: Their identities are unknown, but it has been revealed that they all are dead or worse... Friends and acquaintances: Katherine. Enemies: Malevolence; Criminals. Themes Vector's is a tale filled with loss, misery, and death. Thus, it is only appropriate that his theme song be "Fade to Black", by Metallica. His battle theme, however, is ".. And Justice for All", which shows his ruthlessness in combat and the tenacity of his never-ending pursuit of justice. Other Appearances Vector Zero is based upon Vector Gray, who first appeared in Kingdom Hearts Legacy. Various versions of him may appear in other stories as time goes by. Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Holy Blade Order Category:Characters